fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 6 - Lessons
One late night, Luke’s neglectful teacher, Mr. Smith, walks down a dark alleyway on his way home… (A dark figure jumps across the roofs of the buildings to the sides of Mr. Smith as he is walking) Mr. Smith) Ugh, I think I had a few too many drinks… (The figure stops and stares at Mr. Smith whilst staying hidden) Mr. Smith) I can’t believe I have to go back into that filthy school and “teach” those rotten kids again. Just a few more years until I can get my pension and retire from this pathetic life… (The figure jumps down in front of Mr. Smith’s path) Mr. Smith) Huh? Who are you? ???) Hello, Mr. Smith. I have come to relieve you of your teaching duties. Mr. Smith) Wait, wha-?! (A loud scream is heard above all of the buildings, in the night sky) ---- The next day, Luke and his friends are sitting in their classroom, awaiting Mr. Smith’s arrival. (The school’s principal walks into the classroom with a man with long, bleach blond hair and wearing a white collared shirt) Principal) May I have your attention, class! (All of the students are throwing stuff at each other, not noticing the principal or the man at all) Tyler) *Whispers to Luke* Hey, who’s the hippy guy up front? Will) *Smacks Tyler* Be respectful of your elders, Tyler. Luke) He doesn’t seem very old, though. He looks like he’s in his 20’s. Quinn) I concur, this man is definitely between the ages of 25 and 30. Bobby) *Whispers* I wonder if he likes PONIEZ! Principal) *Angered* I SAID PAY ATTENTION, YOU STUPID KIDS!!! (All of the students stop throwing stuff and remain petrified in their seats, staring at the principal) Principal) Now that that’s settled, I would like to introduce to you your new teacher, Mr. Emerson. Emerson) Thank you for the introduction, Mr. Principal. Hello, students! My name is Mr. Emerson or “Mr. E” if you prefer. Tyler) *Yells* Hey, what happened to Mr. Smith?! And why do you look like a hippy?! Emerson) Well, you see, uh… Tyler) SPILL THE BEANS, BOY! Emerson) Your former teacher, Mr. Smith, was struck and killed by a train yesterday. Students) *le gasp* Emerson) Tragic, yes, but it also teaches an important lesson. Never say “I like trains” out in an open area! Will) Are you serious?! .-. Emerson) *Sarcastic tone* Of course I’m serious, silly boy. Will) You just spoke with a sarcastic tone of voice!!! Principal) I’ll leave you to the kids now, Mr. Emerson. *Leaves the classroom* Bobby) *Whispers to Luke* The pony-hater left! Luke) *Whispers to Bobby* How do you know that the principal hates ponies? Emerson) *Interrupts* Is there something you would like to share with the class, Luke and Bobby? Luke) Uh, no. Wait, how do you know our names already?! Valkyrie) *Silently* I don’t trust this guy, Luke… Emerson) I know everything there is to know. Although, I have my secrets and you have yours, Luke. Therefore, I will leave you alone, for now. Luke) Phew, I thought I was a goner there… Valkyrie) *Silently* Keep an eye on this guy’s actions, we don’t know if he may be an agent of BRAWL or not. Luke) *Silently* Gotcha, though Mr. Emerson doesn’t fit the “BRAWL” look or attitude. Emerson) *Points to a map with a ruler* Who can tell me what this location here is? Quinn) That, sir, is Neo Bakugan City! Emerson) Good, Quinn. *Points to another location* Now, which city is this? Quinn) That, sir, is Wardington, the historic city where the game of Bakugan originated from. Emerson) Correct! Quinn gets a gold star for today! Tyler) *Yells* This isn’t preschool, you idiot!!! Emerson) *Smiles* I have my methods of teaching and you have your methods of being a dunce, Tyler. :D Tyler) This guy is just like Tadoad!!! DX Will) When will you learn to get over the fact that Tadoad wiped the floor with you way back when?! Emerson) *Points to a random spot off of the map* Now, who can tell me where THIS is? Tyler) *Yells* IDIOT! YOU’RE POINTING AT A FRIGGIN’ WALL!!! Emerson) I wouldn’t be so sure about that, dunce. As you can see, the area that I am pointing at right now is a planet known as New Vestroia! Valkyrie) *Shocked* How in the world does this man know about the homeland of the Bakugan, New Vestroia?! Unithunder) *Flies out of Bobby’s pocket* I heard the man’s words as well, Valkyrie. I am also utterly shocked that this strange human knows about a place that only a select few should know! Luke) Who IS this guy?! Emerson) Now I shall explain all of the other pla- *The bell rings* -and it looks like my lesson has concluded for the day! I’ll see you all tomorrow! (All of the students hurry out of the classroom as Mr. Emerson watches with a smile on his face) Tyler) LET’S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT! *Drags Will and Quinn away, running as fast as he possibly can* Bobby) Hey, wait for me! *Chases after them* Luke) We’d better hurry along too if we don’t want Mr. Emerson to catch us! Valkyrie) You said it, let’s run home so we can discuss this “Emerson” character. (Just as Luke is about to start running home, Mr. Emerson appears out of the classroom’s doorway) Emerson) If I may, I would like to have a word with you, Luke. Luke) Good grief. .-. ---- Luke and Mr. Emerson take a walk through the city, with Emerson telling Luke much about his past. The two soon end up at the park, where several kids are playing the “old school” version of Bakugan. Luke) So you used to be a big-time Brawler back in the day, Mr. Emerson? Emerson) That would be correct. My past was filled with adventure, everywhere I went, there was a new battle to begin. I’ve even been to New Vestroia a few times, which would explain my knowledge of all of the planets beyond Earth. Valkyrie) *Opens up* Now it’s time for me to intervene. Why have you taken an interest in Luke, specifically? Do you know who I am? Emerson) Of course I know who you are, Valkyrie. I know about BRAWL, Nexus, and everything that has transpired since the day of the Neo Bakugan City Singles Regional Tournament! My reason for taking an interest in Luke is that I believe that he has the “spark”, capable of becoming a brawling “prodigy”, with the right training of course. Luke) Wait, you’re going to train me? What would I need training for?! Valkyrie and I are an unstoppable combination! Emerson) That’s exactly why I must train you, Luke. You and Valkyrie have become too full of yourselves, believing that you can take down any opponent that crosses your path. However, I will not train you through brawling means, I will instead teach you lessons in hopes that they will help you grow into the prodigy you are meant to be. Luke) And what if we refuse your offers of training us?! Emerson) I’m afraid that is not possible, impatient one. Your training has already begun, and you will very soon learn your first lesson. Valkyrie) What do you mean by- (An extremely large gust of wind explodes through the park, knocking over benches, trash cans, and people) ???) Would you look at that! I’ve finally found that jerk Nexus’ precious Bakugan! Out in the open, too! How easy is this gonna be?! ??? 2) *Opens up* Calm down, Master. We will have our revenge against Pyrus Valkyrie, but you mustn’t get cocky… (Luke and Mr. Emerson look up to see a teenage boy with long, dark hair and wearing a green blazer standing on one of the play-sets) Emerson) *Silently* Just in time… Luke) Hey, who do you think you are?! Wait, I recognize you… Valkyrie) As do I. This boy looks very familiar to me, I just can’t put my claw on it… Zack) I’m Zack Schneider! Remember, the guy whose brawl you interrupted a few weeks ago, Valkyrie! You and your partner Nexus made a fool out of me and Kevin in front of millions! Rayzor) *Irritated* I just said to settle down, Master Zackary. Valkyrie) Blame all of your humiliation on Nexus! He was the one who made me break into that stupid stadium! Zack) Hey, where is the Masked Mystery anyway?! And who’s the schoolboy and the old man with you?! Emerson) HEY! I’M ONLY 28! Luke) *Steps forward* My name is Luke, and I’m Valkyrie’s new Brawler in Nexus’ absence. Together, we are going to find Nexus, no matter who gets in our way! P.S. Can I have your autograph? :3 Zack) Heh heh, you can have my autograph, only if you can beat me in a brawl! Luke) Bring it on, Zack! Valkyrie and I will wipe the floor with you and your Rayzor! Zack) You sure are courageous. Too bad you’re going to lose your brawling spirit once I’m through with you! *Throws a Gate Card to the ground* Emerson) *Silently* So this is the Ventus prodigy I was looking for. I knew that tagging along with Luke would eventually lead me to him. Luke & Zack) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Zack) Rise, Ventus Rayzor! *Rayzor comes out of his ball form* Luke) Let’s try our new combination attack! Double Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere + Flame Grenades! *Valkyrie creates and throws larger grenade-sized fireballs at Rayzor* Zack) That’s such a rookie move. Ability Activate! Razor Winds! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating violent winds that rush towards Valkyrie* (The winds collide with the fireballs, cutting through them and battering Valkyrie) Valkyrie) AGH! How could they have cut through a Double Ability so simply?! Luke) I don’t know! We better put up a barrier in the meantime! Zack) Sorry, but I can’t let you do that! Ability Activate! Fowl Calling! *Rayzor fires tiny green bullets from his beak at Valkyrie* Luke) Valkyrie, quick! Block the attack with your arms! *Valkyrie raises and crosses his arms in front of his body* (All of the bullets rain towards Valkyrie and pelt his entire body) Valkyrie) OUCH! I feel like I’ve been stung by a Bee Striker! Luke) This is no time for Bakugan-related puns! Double Ability Activate! Fire Barrier + Pyro Reflector! *Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body that gets covered in flames* Rayzor) Haven’t you realized by now that flames cannot stop us?! We’ll simply blow the fire out in a split second! Zack) Ability Activate! Twister Turbulence! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating massive gales that soon form into tornadoes and move towards Valkyrie* Luke) Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Valkyrie, that barrier’s not gonna protect you from those tornadoes! Valkyrie) *Yells* I have an idea, Luke! Use…our Advanced Ability Card! Luke) WHAT?! How do you know if it will even work this time?! Valkyrie) JUST DO IT!!! Luke) Here goes nothing! Advanced Ability Activate! Raging Intensity Punch! (Luke’s BakuMeter shines brightly as Valkyrie begins to channel the flames around him inside the barrier) Valkyrie) ROID RAGE!!!!! *Charges at the barrier’s wall* (Three tornadoes impact the barrier, blowing away all of the fire as Valkyrie breaks through the combined flames/winds with an intense red aura and a heated up fist) Zack) Rrgh, an Advanced Ability?! Ability Activate! Tornado Buster! *Rayzor spins towards Valkyrie in the form of a sideways tornado* Valkyrie) YOU DON’T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MAH RAGE!!!!! *Throws fist forward at Rayzor* (Valkyrie punches Rayzor at the tip of the tornado, causing an explosion that sends Rayzor crashing into several trees behind the battlefield) Zack) RAYZOR! GET BACK UP AND EXACT OUR REVENGE ON VALKYRIE! Rayzor) *Weakly gets back up* As you wish, Master… Luke) Talk about a harsh relationship between those two… .-. Zack) Enough! Ability Activate! Wing Blades! *Rayzor’s wings become sharper and glow green* (Rayzor flies extremely fast towards Valkyrie and begins slashing Valkyrie over and over again) Luke) How does he still have enough strength to pull that off?! Valkyrie) *Getting slashed* AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Zack) Ability Activate! Razor Winds! *Rayzor unleashes more winds at Valkyrie* Luke) Double Ability Activate! Blinding Light + Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie shines brightly with a white aura and proceeds to charge two fire blasts in his hands* (Valkyrie combines the two blasts and then fires the Blinding Light-enhanced blast at the winds, causing a match in power that disperses both attacks) Zack) Now I’ve got you right where I want you, all battered and weak! Ability Activate! Razor Blades! *All of Rayzor’s blades open up and Rayzor shoots at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) *Weakly* Come on, Luke. Send me in for one final attack! Luke) Alright, this is for all the marbles! Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up as he goes to punch Rayzor* (Valkyrie runs towards Rayzor as the bird Bakugan shoots straight through Valkyrie, shattering Valkyrie’s body and returning him to his ball form) (Valkyrie flies back to Luke’s hand as Rayzor flies over to Zack and rests on the ground) Zack) YES! Rayzor, we finally got our revenge against Valkyrie! If only Nexus was here so I could pound his face into the ground... Luke) I-I l-lost… Zack) That’s right, you lost! I can’t believe how easy it was to beat you, too! Tomorrow, I’m going to do the same thing to Kevin in our rematch for the title! I’ll leave you to wallow in your defeat. *Jumps onto Rayzor and flies away* Luke) *Drops to his knees* I l-lost… *Stares at Valkyrie’s closed ball form* V-Valkyrie…I f-failed you… Emerson) *Puts his hand on Luke’s shoulder* I’m sorry Luke, but, you have learned the lesson of failure… R-Evolutions Episode 7 - Stone Episode 6 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Mr. Emerson? Such a strange yet interesting man He reminds me of somebody, but I can't put my finger on it... Ermagawd stalker in the house! Thoughts on Zack? A worthy rival for Luke :3 Possible main Ventus protagonist, anyone? He's a meaner :| Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes